1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video production and, more particularly, to automatically embedding information concerning items appearing in interactive video by using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
From silent films to documentaries, sitcoms to news broadcasts, visual media is a popular manner in which to capture and disseminate a variety of information. Whether to entertain or inform, a visual program often conveys more meaning than text or speech alone. This ability to include additional information to a visual story by means of color, costumes, props, and the expressions of actors intensifies the viewing experience and propagates the popularity of the video medium.
However, all of this information is subtle and meant to enhance the viewing experience. Attempts to add overt information to a video, that is information about the actual items being viewed in the video, have been haphazard at best. For example, commercial product placement in movies and television programming relays a specific brand name to the audience. A viewer is often unable to find information on a particular item viewed, such as how to purchase the sweater worn by a character in the program.
A variety of systems attempt to provide viewers with a means to purchase items viewed in a video program. For example, the HOME SHOPPING NETWORK produces television programming in which viewers can call into a call center to order the item being displayed in the program. However, this type of programming functions more like a visual catalog since the viewer cannot directly interact with the item in the video and must contact a third party. Other systems require additional hardware or the use of multiple interfaces to request product information and/or order an item. Such systems are cumbersome and not user-friendly. Since this type of system relies upon the timely communication between multiple components, a disruption to the communication lines creates order problems for users.
What is needed is a flexible video technology where product information can be embedded within a video that users can access through a simple interface to receive the product information and purchase the item. Ideally, this information would be presented in a transparent fashion, which would not distract a viewer from enjoying normal video content. That is, the product information can be relatively hidden, unless a user seeks it out.